Qui vole un oeuf
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Réponse au challenge 23 du site des Penguins. Sam lance un défi peu banal à son supérieur...


_J'ai un peu triché pour ce challenge en proposant une suite à une fic existante, mais l'idée s'est imposée malgré moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée par du drame, et j'ai voulu quelque chose de fluffy. Et tout naturellement, je me suis greffée sur la suite de la courte fic "Bras de fer ou mayonnaise ?" que je vous conseille fortement de lire avant de démarrer celle-ci pour comprendre le début ;-)_

_Petite dédicace spéciale à Divine67 : c'est une de ses reviews qui m'a mise un jour sur la piste de cette suite !_

_Saison : fin de la saison 1, début saison 2._

_Je me suis fait plaisir en la rédigeant… Mais dieu, que c'est difficile de manier l'humour ! Alors e__n espérant qu'elle soit dans la lignée de la précédente, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you're not willing to risk it all, then you don't want it bad enough. ~ Unknown.<em>**

**_"Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout risquer, c'est que vous n'en voulez pas assez." ~ auteur inconnu._**

« Heu… Mon colonel ? »

O'Neill se retourna lentement, avec cet air d'innocente interrogation qui lui était propre, cet air du « hein ? quoi ? on m'appelle ? », qui assurait immanquablement à Carter qu'il était dans de bonnes dispositions.

Elle se sentit encouragée par sa bonne humeur.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais… » Elle hésitait. Elle mesurait l'enjeu.

« Carter ? »

« …Est-ce que vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

Elle avait lâché sa question précipitamment, à tel point qu'il se jurait d'avoir mal entendu.

« Carter ? » insista-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude amusée dans la voix.

« Vous avez bien entendu, monsieur. » contra-t-elle avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle put trouver, en tentant de ne pas se focaliser sur la curieuse faiblesse qui s'emparait de ses jambes.

Longue inspiration. Elle redressa la tête, croisa ses mains derrière son dos pour maîtriser leur tremblement. L'incrédulité qui se peignait peu à peu sur le visage de son supérieur lui laissait entrevoir la tempête de questions qui se bousculaient sous son crâne. Elle affermit sa voix.

« En fait, ce serait même plutôt cette nuit. Monsieur. »

Elle contint l'altération de son timbre qu'elle sentait poindre, et se racla la gorge. Elle s'apaisa un peu à la vue de Jack O'Neill écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes, une rapide dénégation de la tête signifiant qu'il n'avait pas saisi la subtilité de ses paroles. S'il y en avait une, bien entendu.

« Dites-moi, Carter… Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que je devrais avoir compris ? »

« Affirmatif, monsieur. »

« Wow. Alors là, laissez-moi vous dire que vous m'en bouchez un coin. Soit vous me cachez un sérieux problème personnel et vous avez besoin de mon aide, soit Fraiser vous a injecté par mégarde une dose d'hormones lors de votre rappel de vaccination. »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, mon colonel » se hâta-t-elle de rectifier. Trop focalisée sur ce qu'elle allait lui proposer, elle venait de se rendre compte du double sens beaucoup trop évident de sa demande.

« Vous me rassurez. »

Il ne l'était qu'à moitié. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Sam, le feu aux joues, cherchait désespérément comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire ce genre d'avances, et Jack continuait à la fixer d'un air soupçonneux.

« Carter ? »

« Mon colonel ? »

« Vous pourriez m'éclairer un peu sur le sens plutôt énigmatique de votre… requête ? »

« Pardon, oui. En fait, c'est que… vous me devez quelque chose, monsieur. »

« Je vous "dois" quelque chose ? Et quoi donc, s'il vous plaît ? »

« La revanche. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour essayer de recoller les pièces d'un puzzle dont il lui manquait la plupart des éléments. En vain. Aurait-il omis un détail d'importance ? Le détail qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose d'essentiel, lors de son exposé pendant le briefing, qu'il n'avait évidemment pas écouté ? Il se perdait en conjectures et préféra aller droit au but.

« Bon sang, Carter, est-ce que vous pourriez être plus précise ? De quelle revanche parlez-vous ? »

La militaire, tout embarrassée qu'elle fut, se détendit franchement quand elle constata qu'elle reprenait la main dans cette dangereuse discussion. Elle esquissa même un sourire espiègle qui jeta la confusion, mêlée d'une once de panique, dans la tête du colonel. Elle eut pitié et enchaîna :

« Je vous ai laissé gagner au bras de fer. Vous me devez une revanche. »

Il mit un court instant à se remémorer ce fameux duel, une petite année auparavant. Séance inoubliable, pour le moins, et qui avait d'emblée scellé une amitié et une complicité certaine entre les membres de la toute jeune SG-1. Les deux jouteurs avaient fait durer le plaisir pour la simple satisfaction de voir Daniel s'échauffer dans son rôle d'arbitre peu impartial et Teal'c, en retrait, observer avec amusement et incompréhension la scène insolite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Vous m'avez laissé gagner ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais eue, capitaine. »

« Mais le résultat est là, n'est-ce pas ? » esquiva-t-elle habilement. « Et je vous rappelle que la revanche devait consister… »

« A monter une mayonnaise le plus vite possible. Je m'en souviens, Carter. Et je me demande toujours ce qui vous était passé par la tête ce jour-là, sachez-le. »

Elle se le demandait encore elle-même. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle s'était ménagé plusieurs séances d'entraînement dans sa cuisine. Le budget "œufs" avait d'ailleurs pris une sacrée claque. Mais elle se sentait aujourd'hui en état de l'affronter. Il fallait passer à l'acte ce soir. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait désormais sa légendaire habileté dans l'élaboration des omelettes, et elle soupçonnait par conséquent chez lui un bon coup de poignet.

« Ecoutez, Carter. Je veux bien être bon prince et vous laisser sur la gloire de la précédente victoire, puisque c'est ainsi que vous le voyez. Mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à me mesurer à vous dans ce genre de choses.»

Son refus la désarçonna. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser filer, pas maintenant ; à quoi auraient servi toutes ces heures à s'agacer devant cette fichue émulsion qui ne prenait pas sans comprendre pourquoi ? Non, elle devait le convaincre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout risquer, c'est que vous n'en voulez pas assez, jeta-t-elle. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon colonel. »

Elle n'espérait pas toucher juste si vite. Elle le vit interloqué d'abord, puis piqué au vif.

« Question d'honneur, alors, hein ? Votre heure sera la mienne, Carter. »

« Etant donné que ce challenge doit rester non-officiel, rendez-vous, disons, au mess, à une heure du matin. Avec témoin, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu. A ce soir, capitaine. »

« Bonne journée, monsieur. »

Ces cordiales salutations cachaient mal l'atmosphère de défi qui régnait entre eux. Elle se prolongea tout le jour, de telle sorte qu'ils s'évitaient consciencieusement dans les couloirs du SGC. Carter eut du mal à se concentrer sur les plans pour l'amélioration du réacteur à naquadah, et Jack, dès qu'il était seul, répétait machinalement le geste nécessaire à la manœuvre, histoire de se préparer physiquement.

* * *

><p>Le colonel aborda Teal'c au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Le Jaffa sortait d'une séance de kelnoreem, ce qui le rendait particulièrement bien disposé et plus loquace que d'habitude.<p>

« Hey, Teal'c, j'aurai besoin de tes ondes positives. »

Le guerrier lui opposa tout d'abord un silence.

« De quelles ondes parles-tu, O'Neill ? »

« Tu sais bien… les ondes… les fluides… le karma… l'influence, quoi ! »

« Qui souhaites-tu influencer ? »

« … Laisse tomber. Carter remet ça. »

Nouveau silence.

Devant la propension de Teal'c à ne pas vouloir comprendre où il voulait en venir, Jack s'impatienta : ces séances de méditation rendaient certes son ami plus aimable et plus ouvert, mais elles avaient aussi tendance à lui ramollir les neurones…

« Tu te souviens du jour où elle a osé me défier au bras de fer ? Hé bien, elle remet ça. Pour monter une mayonnaise, cette fois. »

Teal'c semblait de plus en plus perdu. Jack avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir été clair cette fois-ci. Il se demanda soudain s'il était judicieux de prendre Teal'c comme son témoin, qui était censé se muer en soutien indéfectible en cette délicate épreuve.

« Ok, T. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'aurai juste besoin de pouvoir compter sur toi à une heure du matin, au mess. »

« Le docteur Fraiser ne t'a-t-elle pas examiné, O'Neill ? »

Jack ne put réprimer un cri agacé pour extérioriser cette impatience désespérée qui grandissait en lui de seconde en seconde. Il resta un instant bouche bée, ne sachant comment entrer en communication simple et directe avec cet étranger. Puis, balayant d'un geste les réticences de son ami :

« Une heure du matin. Au mess. C'est un ordre. »

Sensiblement au même moment, Carter avait déjà convaincu Daniel d'assister au défi. A peine avait-elle achevé sa question qu'il répondait par un oui enthousiaste. Elle sourit. L'animosité complice et enfantine des deux hommes était réputée. Elle savait pertinemment que Daniel attendait toujours une occasion pour lui faire ravaler sa superbe. Et qui plus est dans un challenge avec une fille !

« Surtout, Sam, ne le laisse pas prendre de l'avance. »

« Ne t'inquiète… »

« Tu as prévu tous les meilleurs ingrédients, je suppose ? »

« Oui, Daniel. On utilisera de toute façon… »

« Parce que si les œufs ne sont pas frais, ça ne prendra jamais. »

« Daniel, on se servira dans le… »

« Essaie de donner à Jack les œufs les plus vieux, il aura peut-être un peu plus de mal… »

« Daniel ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On ne peut pas ! C'est de la triche ! »

« Oh, allez, Sam… Ne commence pas à t'attendrir sur son sort ! Parce que lui ne te fera aucun cadeau ! »

« Ah oui ? Il est plus galant que tu ne l'imagines, figure-toi. Il a commencé par décliner mon défi. »

« Quoi ! Magnifique ! C'est une faiblesse à exploiter, ça ! »

« Daniel, écoute, j'exige que tout se passe dans les règles, d'accord ? »

Silence.

« D'accord ? »

« Ok, Sam. Dans les règles. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Je choisirai ses œufs, si tu veux. »

« Daniel… Cette nuit, une heure. »

« Juste deux œufs, alors. »

« Au mess. »

« Un œuf. Juste un. »

« Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit. »

Elle retint avec difficulté un soupir de soulagement quand elle s'engouffra dans son labo. C'était toujours une épreuve quand il s'agissait de dissuader Daniel d'une idée profondément ancrée dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>O'Neill et Carter se retrouvèrent nez à nez dans le couloir menant au mess, quelques minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seuls les halos verdâtres des lumières de secours diffusaient une étrange et pâle lueur.<p>

« Carter ! » cria-t-il dans un souffle.

Sam stoppa sa progression à la porte du mess et se tourna brusquement vers le colonel, interpellée par sa voix tendue.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? »

Tendant l'oreille quelques secondes, elle fit signe que non.

« Carter ! » reprit-il. « Ecoutez, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose ! »

Sam se figea de nouveau. Ecouta. Et haussa furtivement les épaules.

« Carter ! »

« Quoi ? » Cette fois-ci, son murmure était furieux.

« On ne manque pas de respect à son supérieur, capitaine ! Surtout pas en haussant les épaules ! »

« Monsieur, sauf votre _respect_, dois-je soupçonner que vous voulez gagner du temps pour ne pas affronter votre subordonnée ? »

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que... »

« Jack ! Sam ! » interrompit brutalement Daniel en ouvrant l'entrée du mess, toujours en murmurant.

Ce qui fit immanquablement sursauter O'Neill, qui pesta contre l'archéologue. Ils se glissèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en jetant un dernier regard au coin du couloir d'accès. Personne. Ils seraient tranquilles.

* * *

><p>Teal'c, déjà présent lui aussi, avait allumé un simple néon, situé au-dessus d'un plan de travail secondaire. Mais dans l'obscurité ambiante, cette seule lumière répandait un éclat blafard et intense. Trop intense pour être discret. Mais il faudrait faire avec.<p>

Sam entreprit d'ouvrir délicatement quelques placards à la recherche des ustensiles nécessaires au défi. Précautionneusement, elle dégagea deux bols et traqua les fouets. Elle finit par se résoudre à utiliser deux fourchettes. Ce serait plus difficile et plus physique, mais au moins l'égalité ne pourrait être contestée.

Un bruit mat la fit brusquement sursauter, manquant de lui faire échapper ses outils. L'écho métallique qui s'ensuivit l'obligea à chercher des yeux l'origine du bruit. Elle découvrit O'Neill accroupi devant un des frigos bas, statufié comme un gosse pris en flagrant délit : la bouche pleine, il avait encore une part de gâteau au citron dans la main, ouvrant les bras en signe d'incrédulité.

Sam n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je cueille des fraises, pardi ! » renchérit-il avec un air d'évidence.

« Mais... Monsieur... Ca s'appelle voler de la nourriture ! C'est strictement interdit ! » le sermonna-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Carter... Rappelez-moi ce que l'on fait ici ? Ce ne serait pas un peu "contraire au règlement" par hasard ? »

Et sous le regard de son second qui bafouillait des explications, il décocha son plus grand sourire et mordit allègrement dans sa part de gâteau.

Daniel revenait avec quatre œufs en main, lorsque Sam s'en aperçut. Elle lui décocha le regard le plus désapprobateur et le plus lourd de reproches qu'elle put dans une situation particulièrement inconfortable pour elle.

« Daniel ? » le questionna-t-elle dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui mais suffisamment éloignée du camp adverse.

« Rassure-toi : le chef cuistot n'achète pas pas d'œufs datés. J'ai pris les quatre qui me tombaient sous la main. »

Sam fut saisie de panique : quatre œufs manquants allaient forcément se voir dans le stock... Elle pria Daniel d'aller remédier à cette situation en déplaçant les œufs restants pour masquer les emplacements vides. Tendue, elle s'approcha du plan de travail, sur lequel Teal'c avait déposé deux bouteilles d'huile et un pot de moutarde. Jack, bras croisés, adossé au meuble, l'attendait avec un air détaché.

« Hey, Carter, monter une mayonnaise, ça demande aussi un certain relâchement. Alors on se décontracte, ok ? »

« Oui, désolée monsieur. C'est juste que c'est... une situation un peu inhabituelle pour moi,c'est tout. »

« Bon,heu, ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre cette charmante discussion en tête-à-tête, mais... on s'y met ? » coupa Daniel.

* * *

><p>Chacun des adversaires se tenait prêt. Sam fixait intensément les deux œufs cassés et la cuillerée de moutarde dans le bol, et prit une longue inspiration. Jack roulait des épaules et décontractait sa nuque par des mouvements circulaires, en sautillant sur place. L'échauffement physique et mental était à son comble. Bouteille d'huile dans une main, fourchette dans l'autre, ils attendaient le top départ, sachant que le démarrage serait déterminant.<p>

Ils ne cillèrent pas lorsque Teal'c leur donna le feu vert. Les poignets s'activèrent sans perdre une seconde. Mouvements rapides, intenses, soutenus. Gestes coordonnés de part et d'autre. Concentration extrême dans le regard, oublieux du reste. Tous ces signes qui témoignaient d'une force mentale extraordinaire de la part des deux militaires. Ce n'était pas l'esprit de compétition qui les transfiguraient ainsi, mais le souci du devoir parfaitement accompli et la conscience de respecter les règles au cœur même de l'affrontement. Ce n'était plus leur vie qui était en jeu, mais l'honneur et la capacité à relever un défi de haute importance.

Placé entre les deux adversaires, Teal'c ne put que constater leur parfaite équité pour le moment, le rapport de force était égal. La dextérité du colonel semblait meilleure, mais Carter orchestrait mieux l'ensemble de ses gestes. O'Neill utilisait sa capacité à s'adapter au terrain Sam privilégiait la vue d'ensemble.

Elle ne put cependant anticiper suffisamment la crispation qu'elle sentit monter dans son avant-bras. Le discret rictus de ses lèvres n'échappa pas à Daniel, prêt à la soutenir à la moindre défaillance.

« Le plus dur est fait, Sam, tu vas lui mettre la pâtée ! »

Intervention qui eut pour effet de tendre davantage la scientifique et de piquer au vif son supérieur. Tout le contraire de ce que visait l'archéologue.

« La fin du duel approche », énonça stoïquement le jaffa.

Sam eut la faiblesse de jeter un œil sur le bol du colonel. Défaillance impardonnable, elle le comprit quelques fractions de seconde trop tard : en plus de la déconcentrer et de l'amener au bord de la panique voyant l'état avancé de la mayonnaise de Jack, cette inattention lui fit perdre l'harmonie du mouvement. Très mauvais pour l'alchimie des œufs et de l'huile.

Lorsque Teal'c mit fin à l'épreuve, elle ne put que constater la qualité supérieure à laquelle Jack était parvenu. Mayonnaise plus ferme, plus homogène, plus onctueuse. Sam était battue à plates coutures et ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Jack, sourire satisfait, n'eut pas un regard pour son adversaire, et feignait la légèreté et la facilité.

Seul Daniel, la tête dans les mains, eut l'audace de gémir :

« Sam ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait t'entraîner plus que ça ! »

« T'entraîner ? » coupa Jack, l'air ahuri. « Vous vous êtes "entraînée", Carter ? Ce n'est pas très fair-play, capitaine ! »

Avant que Sam ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Teal'c enchaîna :

« O'Neill, n'avez-vous pas vous-même refusé de me faire visiter votre monde sous prétexte de vous exercer en vue de ce challenge ? »

« Quoi ! Teal'c ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ! » fulmina Jack, pris au dépourvu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ce règlement de compte ils entendirent la porte du mess s'ouvrir à la volée et la lumière crue des néons inonder violemment l'ensemble de la salle. Emportés par la ferveur du challenge, ils en avaient oublié la règle absolue de la discrétion.

* * *

><p>Les pas du soldat de garde se rapprochèrent inexorablement. SG-1 restait pétrifiée. Pour la première fois de son existence, l'équipe ne sut comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. La réactivité était pourtant une qualité fondamentale pour la survie des membres. L'un d'eux aurait dû trouver une issue à cette périlleuse situation. O'Neill aurait dû intimer un ordre à ses équipiers. Seulement, le caractère inédit de la situation lui faisait perdre tout sens pratique et tout réflexe militaire.<p>

C'est donc les bras ballants et la mine déconfite que les quatre amis furent découverts par le factionnaire. Berreta pointé, il surgit de l'angle du couloir pour surprendre l'éventuel voleur ou assurer sa propre défense au cas où l'ennemi serait armé. Bouche bée, stupéfait et éberlué, il demeura cloué sur place par le spectacle le plus inattendu qui soit : quatre collègues, et pas des moindres, en tenue non réglementaire, se tenaient au milieu du mess, penauds, fourchette à la main. Le silence sembla durer une éternité, au point qu'une gêne sensible s'installa.

« Colonel O'Neill ? » balbutia le soldat.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, cher ami ? » lança joyeusement l'officier en claquant des mains, l'air avenant.

Il perçut le frémissement tendu du factionnaire, qui se raidit et braqua plus vivement son arme dans leur direction. Il ne put pas lui en vouloir : quelle explication rationnelle donner à une situation aussi incongrue ? Le soupçon était de mise, et c'était bien naturel.

O'Neill choisit donc de jouer la carte de l'apaisement.

« Ok, je sais que le fait de nous trouver ici à cette heure peut vous surprendre. Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais faites-nous confiance, hein ? Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. N'est-ce pas Carter ? »

Sa vaine tentative pour rassurer l'homme ne firent que le rendre plus méfiant encore. Lorsqu'un de ses collègues fit à son tour irruption dans la salle, le soldat lui demanda de réveiller de toute urgence le général Hammond.

« Dis-lui que SG-1 a un comportement étrange, et qu'on est peut-être en face d'une incursion extraterrestre. »

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Puisqu'on vous dit qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal ! » s'affola Jack.

« Heu...Jack ? »

O'Neill se retourna brusquement vers Daniel.

« Détrompe-toi, il y a bien quelque chose de franchement anormal ici... »

« Parce que tu trouves normal, peut-être, qu'un soldat continue à braquer son arme sur nous alors que manifestement on lui a dit que tout allait bien ? » s'impatienta le colonel.

« Avouez que c'est difficile pour lui d'avaler une quelconque explication à cette situation. Il a le droit de soupçonner un risque » admit Carter.

Jack ne put que soupirer. Elle avait encore raison. Comme toujours. Et semblait tout aussi inquiète que lui de la tournure trop sérieuse que prenaient les événements. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne rien ajouter.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, au milieu d'une tension palpable, Hammond déboula dans la pièce, à la fois furieux et abasourdi.

« Colonel, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? Que faites-vous au milieu du mess à une heure pareille ? »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers : entre Teal'c, imperturbable, qui attendait patiemment la suite, Daniel qui comptait les toiles d'araignée au plafond et Carter qui perdait peu à peu contenance, il ne sut trop quoi rétorquer.

« Colonel ! Répondez, je vous prie ! »

« Nous avions... faim. » hésita-t-il un instant. « Oui, c'est ça : nous avions faim. Mon général. »

Sam ferma les yeux, sachant que la situation était désormais plus compliquée que jamais.

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? » l'interrogea innocemment Jack.

« Capitaine Carter, qu'avez-vous à ajouter ? »

« Mon général, nous sommes fautifs » avoua Sam, ignorant les éclairs qu'elle sentait dans le regard de son supérieur. « J'ai lancé un défi idiot au colonel O'Neill, et je lui ai signifié qu'il se déroulerait ici cette nuit. »

« Quelle idée vous est passée par la tête, capitaine ? » s'échauffa le général Hammond. « Vous croyez user des locaux à votre aise, qui plus est en faisant fi du règlement de cet endroit ? »

« Je suis désolée, mon général. C'était une erreur. »

Sam était pâle comme la mort. Jack vola à son secours, sentant qu'elle perdait pied devant ce manquement au règlement qui constituait pour elle, si consciencieuse et si respectueuse de son devoir, une faute grave pouvant peut-être mettre en péril sa place au SGC. Ou pire. La confiance totale que lui portait Hammond.

« Mon général, Carter n'est pas responsable. » Il négligea le sursaut de dignité de son second. « J'ai cautionné sa proposition sans même la dissuader, et j'estime donc que je suis le seul à blâmer ici. »

« Bien. Allez tous vous faire examiner à l'infirmerie puis regagnez immédiatement vos quartiers. Je vous attends tous les quatre demain à 7h30 dans mon bureau. » Il tourna vivement les talons et quitta la salle en trombe.

Regardant brièvement sa montre, O'Neill murmura :

« A tout à l'heure, Georges ! », sachant que la tempête n'avait peut-être pas encore atteint son paroxysme.

* * *

><p>Il fut par conséquent surpris de trouver un Hammond adouci et presque amusé lorsque SG-1 franchit la porte de son bureau quelques heures plus tard. Le général les sermonna d'abord, avant de les interroger sur la nature saugrenue de ce "défi".<p>

« Monter une mayonnaise le plus rapidement possible, monsieur. » annonça hardiment Jack. « Et j'ai gagné. »

Hammond ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put réprimer un sourire devant la puérilité désarmante de sa meilleure équipe. Qui plus est, l'équipe entre les mains de laquelle résidait régulièrement la survie de la Terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Jack, de relever pareil challenge ? »

« Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout donner, mon général, c'est que vous n'en voulez pas assez. »

Il se redressa fièrement lorsqu'il vit le sourire éclatant et reconnaissant que tentait de cacher son second. Il avait gagné. Bel et bien gagné. Sur tous les plans.


End file.
